I'm Not Crazy
by zombieLass
Summary: rated M for later chapters.   Saix's life just doesn't seem to want to go right. Fate just keeps throwing him curve balls left and right, but what happens when he's forced to see a therapist?


I'm not crazy

A blue haired male stalked the hallways of the local high school towards his first class, glaring at anyone who dared to look his way. He was in relatively bad mood today; actually he was in a bad mood almost every day. Today was different though, he had an actual to reason to be angry.

_"Saïx sweetheart, I need to tell you something." His mother called over from the kitchen. "What mom? Is dad finally leaving us?" He asked without indicating any emotion _

"_Why of course not your father and I love each other very much. Saïx rolled his eyes at his mother's response. _

"_Well then what is it?" He asked going back to the original subject. _

"_Today…..you're going to see a therapist." She answered a bit lowly; Saïx had to strain to hear. _

"_What? Why?" He was already shouting. _

"_Because the number of fights you've had has escalated to three times a week. The school is threatening to expel you." She explained. _

"_What the hell? They can't do that!" He was nearly screaming now. _

"_Yes, apparently they can, and you know we can't afford to relocate to another school." She spoke in calm voice barely above a whisper. He sighed. 'Damnit she was right.' _

_He looked up at his mother and they locked eyes. Her eyes, a dark shade of blue with hair to match, were kind but hid a dark secret. With those eyes you could be nothing but truthful and kind to the person wielding them. _

"_Fine…" He said bitterly. She placed her soft lips against the scar in the middle of his face. _

"_Thank you, I'm glad you're trying. Your father and I were starting to worry about you. I'm sure this will be good for you." He snorted at the mention of his father. With that the scarred teen left on his way to school._

The blunette shook the flashback away and slumped into his seat in the back of the room with an angry sigh. As he glared down at the pale wooden desk he found a note with Demyx's scribbled hand writing. It said:

_'Hey buddy, _

_ Zex is out sick today so it's just going to be me, you and Xigbar at lunch. Anything wrong, you didn't stop at your locker this morning._

_ ~Demyx'_

Saïx decided to reply since Demyx had this same seat next period. So he thought about what he would write to the dim witted blond. He decided to wait until Zexion was back to tell them about therapy.

The thought of actually going was torture enough. He'd have to spend an hour and a half in some dingy office with some old 'know it all' geezer trying to delve into his _deep emotional problems. _Using all that psychology crap, what a way to spend the afternoon, he sighed loudly. The teen slumped even further in his seat and began to write his note to Demyx.

_'Everything is fine as usual Demyx. I'm surprised Zexion's sick, he couldn't catch a ball much less a cold or something. See you at lunch._

_Saïx'_

With that finished he tried to focus on what the teacher was droning on about to no avail. History never really interested him that was more of Zexion's field. Good thing too, because there was no way he was going to pass this class without the help of the slate haired male.

The time passed ever so slowly taking its sweet time. It was mocking him. He tried to distract himself by idly drawing on the edge of his notes.

The next period, passed painfully slow and uneventfully. After class he made his way through a sea of people to the lunch room. Then it was time to go across the obnoxiously loud room filled with people running around trying to get to one place or another.

Dodging lunch trays and backpacks, Saïx finally made his way to the outside portion of the lunchroom. It was everything but challenging to find Demyx. Especially since as soon as Saïx walked through the double doors, he was up on his feet waving with the pure joy he seemed to have every day.

As Saïx made his way over after a nod of acknowledgment to the blond, he spotted Xigbar sporting the usual visitor's pass. The teen started to wonder how he managed to get here every day.

After a minute of thinking it came down to two choices: either he was really committed or the bum didn't have a job. Well he guessed that didn't matter because it made Demyx happier even on the worst of days. Saïx took his seat across from the pair and as soon as he did his eyes met with number one spot on his most hated list, Leon.

Said male sat at a nearby table giving Saïx a jaded stare hiding any hint of emotion, while Saïx showed only the emotion of pure anger as he glared daggers at the other teen. Gold met storm grey like a clash of thunder and lightning.

Both the blond and one eyed man took notice of this. "So what's the story with those two?" Xigbar asked in a hushed tone.

"Well they…" The musician had started but was interrupted by the blunette, "Demyx, shut up." His tone held menace to it and was not to be taken lightly. He still hadn't taken his eyes off the scarred teen at the other table. The tension in the air was heated and intense.

"I forgot Saïx doesn't like to talk about it." Demyx had shrugged it off but still wore a look some kind of pain, the blond looked down and started to push his food around with his fork. Xigbar looked at the usually bubbly blonde's sullen state and attempted to cheer him up.

He gave Demyx a crooked smile, the blond only returned it with a small smile as he leaned on the older male's shoulder.

"Well if you ask me the guy could use a shrink." The salt and pepper haired male offered. At soon as those words were uttered two things happened to Saïx. First he had ripped his eyes off the Leon to stare at Xigbar and secondly he physically tensed at those words.

"You know the thing is…" Saïx informed him while offering a sinister smile. One of the things you never want to get from him. Xigbar raised an eyebrow beckoning for him to continue. "NO ONE ASKED YOU!" That outburst caused a chain of reactions everywhere.

First off, all eyes on were on them along with various whispers and hand gestures, you can be sure they were not very flattering. Secondly, Leon had gone from jaded to shocked, mouth slightly agape. Lastly, Saïx had caused Demyx to jump and fall out of his seat onto his back looking as if he had been literally blown away.

At this point Saïx was fuming, it wasn't bad enough that his mother thought he was crazy but now his friends did too? The scarred teen was too caught up in his train wreck line of thought to realize the scene he just caused.

What had snapped him back to reality was a hand placed onto his shoulder. The teen looked around almost in disbelief, meet wide eyed and angry looks from his audience. He felt his knees nearly collapse under when he saw Demyx looking as frightened as he did.

He slapped the hand away viciously, scooped up his bag and pushed through the crowd of people that had gathered to witness one of his occasional outbursts. He needed to be alone; there was no way he would repeat what happened last time. Not again.


End file.
